Peach Rings
by Hime-Devine
Summary: Rated T subject to change For Potato on Scribble! Candies and lips collide in this dashingly cute fanfiction for Axis Powers Hetalia. USxUK


Peach Rings

Axis Powers Hetalia

UsxUk

Rated T (subject to change later)

Humor, Romance, Angst

Keep in mind that if Hetalia were mine, this would really be happening.

* * *

"It's only one ring, Arthur, don't worry about it, okay?" He said softly, dangling the pink and yellow sugar coloured confection in front of him. The named male growled a little and moved away. "We've got plans to make, Alfred, stop talking about stupid candies and lets get planning." He, of course, didn't think that the younger country would decide to use his ever famed 'hurt puppy' eyes at the elder, making him melt almost immediately. "Fine, just one." He said, reaching his hand into the plastic bag. America smiled and nodded, watching him. "They're called Peach Rings." He purred, taking one for himself as Arthur pulled his hand away from the bag, sugar coated ring in hand. "You gotta eat them like this." Alfred said, licking the sugar coated coating away, sliding his tongue into the hole to get any surviving sugar. Arthur almost melted again, in a more vulgar way, as the younger male lapped at the sugary confection. Alfred soon just popped the ring into his mouth and chewed, giving Arthur the most innocent smile he'd probably ever seen.

England rolled his eyes and popped the ring into his own mouth, sucking at the sugar, tasting that and the almost sickly sweet of peach coming off in almost waves. "Damn it Alfred, this is too sweet!" As he said that, the last of the sugar melted away and he began to enjoy the taste in his mouth. Alfred was pulling another ring out when he suddenly clutched his jaw, whimpering in pain. "Are you okay?!" Alfred cried out as he went to him. "My tooth hurts." He whimpered, opening his mouth to see if the other could see what was happening. Inside his mouth Arthur could see a little of the ring seeming to attack a small cavity that had begun to form. "Idiot, you need to brush your teeth more." He cooed, hand stroking the males head softly. America smiled and shook his head. "I'll be fine now. You're here!" He hugged the male tightly, causing them to fall back onto the infamous couch.

"Alfred…." He said calmly, smiling a little. The younger just cuddled into him, smiling more. "You know, I missed being at your house." Alfred piped up. "Well, technically this is our house, Alfred." He said, running his fingers through the others short blond hair. "I know, but remember, when it was just you me, and France? I wish we could just scratch that old man out. Just have it be you and me." He said, making the elder blush. "Don't say such things Alfred, we are fine where we are." He almost purred. The Hero only smiled and nodded before he realized where he was and jumped up, sitting on the other side of the couch as Arthur sat up, frowning at the loss of heat and warmth. "What's wrong?" he asked, turning his head to look at Alfred. "I just… Wanted some space." He said a little sadly. Arthur felt a little hurt but understood, knowing the younger country liked to be independent. "Come here." Arthur said, pulling the boy by his jacket. Before they knew it they were closer than they had ever wanted to. Alfred was in his lap, their lips locked.

Arthur was surprised at first but soon leaned into the kiss, kissing the male back. When Alfred finally realized that he was kissing his brother, he pulled away with a push to Arthur's chest. "You're a pervert!" He ran off, trying to find someone to talk to. Who better to talk to than France? Alfred ran straight into him, causing the bouquet of red roses to fall to the ground, some of the petals bruising on the spot. "My flowers!" He cried out, picking them up in a hurry. He was about to yell at America for being reckless till he saw the look in his eyes, tears threatening to spill. "Come, come, ze shall talk, yes?" He said, pushing the boy with his free arm to the large balcony near the kitchen. "Talk, talk. What iz wrong?" He asked, putting the roses in a vase before sitting beside the male.

It all came out so fast that Francis had a hard time at first hearing it all.

"We kissed."  
"Who?"  
"Me and Arthur."  
France had to smirk. 'That dog got to my love first.' He thought as he consoled the blond male. "Calm down, all will pass, yes?" He rubbed the blonds hair, smiling a little. Alfred smiled back, wiping the little tears from his eyes. "You should eat, to calm your nerves. You would like some ice cream?" He asked, getting up. Alfred smiled and nodded. "That would be nice, thank you Francis." France only nodded and got up, leaving the boy to his thoughts.

France was fixing a bowl of French Vanilla ice cream when he saw a familiar bushy browed male. "Arthur, so glad to see you." He said a little louder than normal so Alfred could hear and make an escape if he chose to. "I was wondering if you knew where Alfred went." He panted, putting his hands to his knees, catching his breath. Alfred listened, wondering if his brother had looked all over the house for him. He smiled a little, knowing he would run away whenever he was angry or he just wanted to get away a little. "I have not seen him. Why do you ask?" He said, giving a knowing grin, making Arthur growl. "I just need to talk to him, you wine drinking twit. If you don't know where he is just say so. If you do, tell him I need to talk to him." With that he ran out of the kitchen, making his way to the East wing of the house to talk to Japan and maybe China to see where he would be.

"Tsk tsk, if you played nice your lover would be in your arms right now." France said softly to no one as he set the bowl of ice cream in front of America. "You could have told him where I was." He said softly, looking up at him, spoon in his hand. "I did, but I decided to let the Fates deal the cards this time." He purred, taking his own spoon and taking a bite of the ice cream.


End file.
